Punishment
by Sueona
Summary: The first night in the shower and Raito fear of L finding out his secret comes true. Smex, L/Raito.


Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, sadly.

Warnings: Smex, punishment.

Pairings: L/Raito

Summary: The first night in the shower and Raito fear of L finding out his secret comes true. Smex, L/Raito.

Notes: Hello readers. I thought I would write something. This is the first time I do something like this. I hope I did all right. Please tell me what you think.

The first night they spent chained together, Raito was a little nervous about taking a shower with another man. He didn't want L to find out his secret. He sighed annoyed with himself. There was no way L was going to find out. He just had to act cool and calm. He took of his shirt quickly. Once again he felt the metal cuff snap on his wrist as he began to strip himself of his pants. He glanced backwards to see if L was really going to shower with him. The shower was large enough for two people, but he didn't really believe L was going to come into the shower with him. For goodness sake, what could he do while in the shower? He sighed again annoyed with the entire situation.

L glanced back and asked, "What is wrong with Raito-kun? He has been sighing a lot."

"Do you really have to shower with me? It isn't like I can do anything while in the shower." Raito answered, honestly.

"Kira methods are a mystery. For that I will not let my suspect out of my sight."

Raito glared at the older man. He wasn't Kira and he knew that. Why couldn't L see that? He turned around and dropped his boxers. He wasn't going to let L get to him. He was going to act calm. This was like gym. He showered with men before and this would be no different. But it was different. He was chained to a social reject who knew no boundaries. He went in the shower with L following him. As the water washed over his skin, he sighed in relief. It was nice to finally shower. He heard the chain move. He tried to ignore it but it was getting on his nerves. Why couldn't L stop moving so much? Turning around, ready to yell, his mouth dropped open. There was no way L would do such a thing. Yes, he was sure L didn't know what sociality did normally but this was taking it too far. There was no way L didn't understand sociality that much. He watched as L's pale hand moved up and down the thick cock. He couldn't stop his body from reacting. He was a normal teenager. There was no way he was attracted to L in any way. He froze when L looked at him.

Tilting his head, L asked monotone, "Why is Raito-kun staring at me?"

Raito wondered how L could be so calm while jacking off. He leaned back wards, trying to put distance between him and the odd detective. He turned his head away from those eyes. There was no way he was going to answer that. He would ignore what is going on and hoped it was all a horrible dream. He turned around and began to wash his body. Before he knew it, he felt a hand on his hip. Jumping startled, he chocked, "Do… Do you mind?"

Leaning toward the teenager's ear, L breathe out, ensuring his warm breath was sweeping across Raito's ear, "I saw that you had a problem. I can take care of that."

Shaking his head, getting water everywhere, Raito answered, "No you can't." He felt the hand slide down his hip to the front of his body. The moment it touched his arching cock, he growled, "Let me go before I punch you."

L ignored the comment and squeezed Light tightly gaining a sweet sound. As he began to stroke Raito, he responded monotone, "I know Raito-kun likes it. I saw how many women flock to Raito-kun and he always turn them down. I know Raito-kun."

_No! No! No! No way! _Raito ranted inside of his head. There was no way L figured it out. If the older man did, then he was doomed. He chocked breathless as L continued to stroke him, "I… I will tell my… my father about this."

"I doubt Raito-kun would do that. If he tries, I will have to inform Yagami-san where his perfect son visits."

_Oh god, he knows. I never thought he would go that far to figure me out! _Raito thought. His mind was clouding when he felt a firm slap against his behind. He couldn't contain a loud moan, "Oh god!"

"That is right. I am Raito-kun's god here. Raito-kun is my prisoner." L breathed out into Raito's ear as he slapped that firm behind again. He loved hearing those small whimpers coming from Raito. It made Raito human. It made Raito just like everyone else.

Raito pushed himself against the tile. It was heaven and hell at the same time. He never felt this way before. He always had the upper hand. He always had the men bow down to him and beg him to do whatever he pleased to them. He groaned when he felt another slap on his bottom. It stuck but at the same time pleased him. He couldn't figure out why he was letting L do this to him. He always did this to the men he was with. He turned his head back to see those eyes emotionless. He wondered if L was getting off by doing this to him.

L pulled his hand away from Raito's cock and stared at those beautiful honey eyes. He smiled as he spoke, "I think Raito-kun has been a bad boy and needs punished."

Raito couldn't contain the small whimper escaping his lips. Those words turned him on even more. Punishment was something he gave and had a good time with it, but it never satisfied him. Would this turn of events satisfied him? Before he knew it, he was pulled out of the shower and toward the bedroom. He couldn't believe he wasn't putting a stop to this. He was pushed onto the bed. Watching as L unlocked his hand that was cuffed, he watched in horror that L was chaining him to the bed.

"Raito-kun turn onto your stomach." L ordered.

Unable to disobey the order, Raito flipped over onto his stomach. As he felt cold hands rub his bottom, he bit his lip to stop the moan escaping his lips. He wasn't going to give L those sounds. L would have to work for them.

Staring at the scene before his eyes, L felt his arousal grow. Yes, Raito was where he wanted him. The moment he learned where Raito visited and what the young man did, he couldn't stop himself from studying it. He knew that he had the upper hand now. Raito was his. He walked away from the bed and into his closet. He smirked as he pulled out what he needed. As he walked back to the bed, he leaned over Raito's body and whispered, "Raito-kun will enjoy this." He placed a cock ring on Raito, making sure the teenager would not come before he told him to.

Raito whimpered again as the cock ring was placed on him. He knew that whatever L planned, he was going have to wait for his release. He wasn't sure if he wanted this but curiosity got the best of him. He wanted to see what L had plan and if L could satisfy him.

Taking out a belt, L ordered, "Get on your knees and hands." Like he ordered, Raito did what he told him to. He swung the belt and hit Raito's bare behind hard. He gained the most beautiful sound ever, a loud groan. Oh he was sure Raito was in pain but he knew Raito liked it.

Raito grabbed at the headboard as another slap came. The sensation was mind blowing. Yes, it hurt like hell but he was getting harder by each slap. It was paradise to him. Every blow made him move forward. He was ready to beg for the older man but bit his lip. Now was not the time to beg. He had to wait for what going to come. He wanted to see if L was worthy of his begging.

L whipped Raito a few more times, hearing Raito soft moans. As he looked down, he sighed, "Raito-kun should not bite his lip. I want to hear your cries." Raito opened his mouth to say something but he took the belt against the bare bottom before the young man could comment. He got the most beautiful sound ever. Stopping with the belt, he grabbed the lube and poured some onto his fingers. Pushing one inside the tight warmth, he heard a whimper. Leaning over Raito's body, he whispered into Raito's ear while licking at it, "I will make Raito-kun beg for release. I want to hear Raito-kun to beg to me."

"Pervert." Raito breathed out. As he felt two fingers inside of him, making him want to come, he groaned loudly. It was going to be a while before he could have his sweet release. He wasn't about to beg yet. It was too earlier for that and besides he doesn't beg.

L pulled his fingers out and watched as Raito moved his hips backwards to gain his fingers again. He slapped Raito's bottom with his bare hand to hear another whimper. He saw the sweat rolling down Raito's back and he leaned down, licking up the spine. He mumbled, "Raito will beg or he will be punished even more."

Raito shook his head and whimpered. He wasn't going to bed. L did not prove him worthy yet. He groaned as L unlocked the cuffs. As he was pushed off the bed, he leaned up and stared straight at L's thick cock. He gulped the lump in his throat. What could L be doing now? Would L make him perform oral? That sound like a good idea but he wasn't going to act on his desires. He would wait until L told him what to do.

"Lick my feet." L demanded with a smirk. It was too much fun playing with the teenager. He held all the power and Raito held none. He was the one in charge now.

Raito stared stun at the older man. L wanted him to lick his feet. That was disgusting. He lowered his head though and softly kissed L's feet. Why was he doing this? He should fight the detective but he wondered what the older man would do.

"I said lick them not kiss them."

Raito growled but did what he was told. He licked at the feet while staring up at L's face. He saw a hint of lust in them. When he was pulled up from the floor, he stared at the man who wasn't hunched over. L was as tall as him or maybe an inch taller. He gulped the lump in his throat. What would happen now? Would L punish him more or would L finally have him? He hoped it was the latter. He needed to have some release soon. Before he could say a word, lips crashed against his in a rough kiss. He moaned and moved his body closer to L. Rubbing himself against L's naked body; he knew that he was ready to break. He needed to have release.

Breaking the kiss, L threw Raito onto the bed. His own desires were getting the best of him. All he needed was Raito to beg him. Raito turned onto his stomach, leaving his legs over the edge of the bed. It was tempting. It was beautiful. He slapped Raito's behind and ordered, "Beg."

"Oh god. Yes. Please." Raito moaned.

"Please what?"

"Please, take me. Take me, L!" Raito screamed. He didn't care anymore. All he wanted was L inside of him, making him come. He felt L lean over him. He felt L's thick cock against his opening. He moaned again. The other was teasing him. He felt L's hand mold against his bottom and felt another slap. He begged, "L. L. Please. God take me."

L thrust inside the teenager, hearing a loud cry. He held still, letting the other man get used to him being inside. He wasn't about to truly hurt the young man. When he felt Raito push back, he pulled out and thrust right back inside.

When he saw white stars dance in front of his eyes, Raito yelled, "There! There! Again!" He moaned as each thrust hit that one spot. He needed to come. It was becoming too painful with the cock ring. Feeling L's cold hand circle his cock, he begged, "Take the ring off. Let me come. Let me come."

L couldn't control his strong desires. He has been waiting for this moment since he met the young man. Pulling cock ring off, he stroke Raito roughly, enjoying the small noises Raito was making. His cock went in and out of Raito harder and rougher. He also needed to come. He smeared Raito's precum over his cock. Leaning down, licking at Raito's neck, he whispered, "Come now."

Raito couldn't contain himself. He came hard and yelled the heavens, "L!"

As the muscles tighten around his cock, L pushed inside a few more times before marking Raito his completely. Yes, Raito was his and this was not the last time. He flopped beside the young man and stared at the panting sweaty man. He smirked, "I'll have to punish you more often."

The next day, Raito hissed as he sat down in his chair. He couldn't believe how much pain he was in from the smacking. He glanced to his side to find L working on the computer like nothing ever happened.

Matsuda walked over and asked concerned, "Are you all right, Raito-kun? Every time you move in your seat, you sound like you are in pain."

As everyone turned to look at him, Raito felt his face heat up. There was no way anyone could know what happened. He wouldn't let them find out. He lied, "I tripped last night and fell."

"Please say you and Ryuuzaki were not fighting again." Yagami said.

L glanced to Raito then at Yagami and sighed, "I am afraid we were."

Raito sighed in relief that L lied to cover what happened. Then again, he didn't think that L was going to tell the entire task force that he slept with his suspect. It would have everyone yelling at him and his father would put his foot down about the hand cuffs. He turned around and began to work. He would think about what happened between them another time.


End file.
